


Hazard of Hearts  (Repost Complete)

by wereleopard58



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent meets Lord Lex Luthor who wins him in a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazard of Hearts  (Repost Complete)

## Hazard of Hearts (Repost Complete)

by wereleopard58

<http://www.angelfire.com/planet/wereleopard>

* * *

Title: Hazard of Hearts  
Author: Wereleopard58  
Rating: FRAO (NC-17)  
Summary: Clark Kent meets Lord Lex Luthor who wins him in a bet. Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Barbara Cartland's a Hazard of Hearts. Come on give me a break I have been training away from home. Feedback: Would appreciate it but happy you are actually reading this g 

Chapter One 

Clark looked around at the majestic landscape sitting astride his horse. His fingers holding tightly to the reins, with a gentle smile and a deep breath he tapped his foot and his horse started to gallop. 

Another man, Morgan Edge, was sitting on his horse hiding amongst the trees watched Clark with desire in his eyes as the young man rode past him unknowingly been leered at. 

"I will have him." Edge muttered. 

The man next to him laughed. "Don't you ever stop Edge? You know he hates you." Edge ignored him and continued to stare at the strong muscular back as it moved away. 

**XXXXX**

Clark strode into his house. A young man appeared holding out his hands to take away the riding gloves. 

"Whitney is my father still in the library?" 

"No, Sir Jonathan went to London as soon as you left to go on your ride." The young man answered. 

Clark's eyes filled with worry. "Did he say when he would be back?" 

"No sir he said he would be staying with your cousin Miss Chloe." Whitney smiled slightly; he had feelings for the young fiery woman. 

Clark froze, just for a moment and then made his way up the staircase pausing to stare at the portrait of his father. "Please let him win, just this once, let dad win." 

**XXXXX**

Jonathan tapped a card against his lip looking around at the other players around the table. Henry placed a card down. 

"Trump." He called out. 

Jonathan could not keep the smile from his face. "Trump again," he said as he placed the card onto the felt. "My trick again I think and my game." "The cards love you tonight squire." Another man said without malice and a grin on his face. 

"Uncle." Chloe whispered in his ear. "You have won back all you have lost and more. Now is the time to quit." 

"On the contrary my dear girl now is the time to ride my luck." 

"With respect sir that has always brought disaster." Chloe muttered. 

"Just one more game, just one more." Jonathan eyed the deck of cards. 

"If you will not think of yourself think of you son Clark." 

Jonathan stopped, stared into space and then nodded. Sighing he put his coins back into their bag. 

"Well gentlemen I know discretion is death to a gamester but prudence has been urged upon me and I must confess I do see the sense in it. I will play no more." Jonathan picked up his gloves. 

"You have paid your dues to Lady Luck in the past Sir Jonathan, we will excuse you." 

"Your servant." Jonathan bowed to them and turned away. 

He and his niece walked towards the doors which were being opened as soon as they arrived and standing on the other side was Morgan Edge. 

"Jonathan going so soon? I thought you might like to take revenge on me for lighting you pockets the last time we met." Jonathan looked down at the ground and continued to walk again. "I swear he has an impatient mistress waiting for him." Jonathan turned and the two men stared at each other, Edge smirked. 

"I am at your disposal my Lord Edge." 

"Uncle you know his luck has always topped yours." Chloe reminded him. 

"Tonight he will learn his lesson." 

Chloe shook her head. "Idiot." 

"Will dice suit you?" Edge asked. 

"As you please." 

"Quick and simple then, high score wins, no limit." Edge barked out. 

"Agreed."  
 **XXXXX**

Clark paced the room worry marring his handsome features. "Please let him be home soon." 

**XXXXX**  
Edge and Jonathan placed their bets down. Jonathan picked up the container holding the dice and shook it, smiling at Edge. The dice rolled across the table it was a 6 and a 4. Chloe grinned at her uncle. 

Lord Edge took the dice and threw it was a 6 and a 5. Chloe looked down in shock. The money was pushed across to the winner's side. 

Jonathan stared nervously as he shakes the dice and throws a 6 and a 5. "Good throw uncle this could change the game." Chloe said excitedly. 

Edge throws once again. 6 and a 6. Sweat fell from Jonathan's face, Chloe reached out to help him but he pushed her away. She hid the tears that threatened to fall; instead she turned it to anger and glared at Edge. Who in return just smiled back at her. 

**XXXXX**

Clark was sitting down, his chin resting in his palms, waiting. The door opened and in walked Lara his maid. Clark turned to her. 

"It's just some hot chocolate. Do please drink it Mr Clark you have had nothing all day." She begged him. In an instant Clark was in her arms and she held him tightly. "All will be will I am certain of it." 

Clark moved away and stood in the front of the roaring fire, staring down into its bright embers, praying that somehow this would turn out ok. 

**XXXXX**

The table was littered with gold coins, in front of Jonathan there was nothing just the green felt of the table and an empty purse. 

"A chair here." He called out. Chloe rushed from next to him to find one. 

"Well there is always you house is there not." Edge drawled. "A rather fine house I have always thought." Jonathan used a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his brow. "But, of course if you don't care to.." Edge left the rest of the sentence unsaid. 

The doors opened and in walked Lord Lex Luthor ignoring everyone he headed to the fireplace and stood there, a man with a tray holding a drink walked up to him. He took it and watched what was going on. 

"Lord Luthor is here, Lex Luthor." Someone whispered in amazement. 

Lex carefully studied both men, the arrogant Edge and Jonathan Kent sitting and sweating. 

Jonathan watched Edge smirking at him with the final decision made he stood and shook the dice. And threw a 5 and 3, Edge then threw a 5 and 4. Jonathan sat back down in defeat. 

Lex twirled the delicate glass between his fingers, briefly staring down at the liquid before back towards the game. Jonathan started to rise, a defeated man. "Not leaving so soon are you?" Edge smarmingly asked. 

"There is nothing left to wager, you've taken everything I process." 

"Well not quite everything. That handsome son of yours, he's a touch high and mighty for me but a man of great spirit. They tell me he inherits 80,000 guineas on his marriage. I'll tell you what let me be fair with you I will wager everything that you have lost so far against your son's hand in marriage." 

Whispers rushed around the room Jonathan his face wet with perspiration stared at the man in front of him. Chloe moved to his side and placed her hand on his arm. "Uncle he is bating you." 

Jonathan pulled away. 

"Well sir yes or no." Edge asked. 

With one last look of panic Jonathan rushed to a table and started to write. 

"For gods sake not your own son and to Edge of all people." Chloe spat out angrily. "What would you have me do go back to Clark and tell him what I have done." 

Lex watched coolly from his spot. 

"Better that then..." Chloe tried to talk. 

"By all the laws of change I have to win." He turned and became face to face with his niece. "Just once against Edge, just once." He begged. "It's my only opportunity now is the time, now. Oh Chloe can't you see I can retain everything and Clark will never know." 

Jonathan headed back to the table, the whole rooms eyes were on him and places the piece of paper on the table. Edge watches him carefully. 

"My sons hand in marriage and inheritance against everything I have lost." 

Jonathan threw the dice 6 and a 5, Edge then threw 6 and a 6. 

"Lady Luck has her ways. I hope it would be convenient to call tomorrow. Do ask the adorable Clark to expect me." 

Jonathan looked down, turned away and walked out of the room the door closing behind him. 

"My Lord Edge." Lex called out. Edge turned to him. Lex placed the glass on the mantelpiece; he then saunters across to the dice table. "I will through you for 100,000 guineas against the house and the boy." He pulls out a bag from his coat and drops it onto the table. 

"Done tonight I am unbeatable, even by you my dear Luthor." 

Edge throws dice a 6 and 4. Lex throws his 6 and 6. 

Lex reached over and picks up the piece of paper. A gunshot is heard from outside the room. 

Chapter Two 

Chloe looked up on fright and ran out of the doors; everyone stopped and stared waiting for her to return. It didn't take long before they opened and a very young tearful woman walked in. Lex turned his icy blue stare riveted on Edge. 

**XXXXX**

Clark ran down the stairs his eyes alight with happiness at seeing his cousin but the look on her face, the sadness in her eyes told him everything he needed to know something had happened to his father. 

**XXXXX**

Clark gripped hold of the arm of the chair tightly trying not to break it; he rarely used his strength he had been warned for so long it was second nature. 

"Clark your father is dead, now it is you we have to worry about." Chloe knew all of Clark's secrets and she had to help protect him from what was about to happen. 

"I don't care about myself." Clark muttered feeling more alone and alien than he ever had before. 

"You must, you have escaped Lord Edge, but Lord Luthor is worse." Chloe told him. 

"No one can be worse than that despicable man." 

"There is something inhuman and that Luthor." Chloe realised what she said. 

"Clark what I meant was that he doesn't loose at anything, he never shows any emotion and he is heartless to those who love him and there have been many." 

Chloe lowered her eyes thinking of the man she had feelings for but had eyes for one person only. 

"Edge knew my fathers weakness." Clark's voice was dull with pain. 

"Forget about Edge, Clark listen to me there is one way that you can foil Lord Luthor." 

"How?" Clark asked as the tears started to fall. 

"You can marry me, now by special license. Then whatever Luthor does he cannot marry you." Chloe offered she would do anything to protect her family and all that was left to her was Clark. 

"Chloe you are a kind woman but we could never make each other happy and I know that you are in love with Bruce Wayne. I couldn't let you make that sacrifice." "You have no choice." Chloe told him bluntly. 

"I have a choice, the Kent's have always paid there debts. I will do what I have to even if it means being married to the devil himself." 

**XXXXX**

"Lex you can't be seriously thinking about marrying a man you won in a bet, it is hardly if you need the 80,000." Bruce said watching the other man. 

"My dear Bruce, I confess I have given it very little thought to be honest until your ward had brought it up it had totally slipped my mind." Lex took a mouthful of drink. 

"Slipped your mind." Dick exclaimed. "If it were me I would have been out there on my fastest horse. I mean aren't you curious about the house, about the man for gods sake." 

"As I said I never really thought about it." Lex told them honestly. 

"Why don't we have a bet to see who gets there first?" 

"I don't think.." Bruce started to talk. 

"Well it would be something to do." Lex grinned. "But you don't have to come Bruce if you don't want to." 

"No I will come." There was no way that he was going to miss seeing what this man looked like, if it was going to be trouble for him, to stop him winning Lex' s heart. 

**XXXXX**

The group of people stood at the bottom of a large staircase, candlelight told them that someone was coming. A well built young man with blonde hair turned the corner and stood in front of them. Bruce smiled this was not Lex's type of man, he saw Dick snigger but then the younger mans face changed. 

Bruce turned to look back up and standing there was a tanned handsome man, tall and muscular. Green eyes like emeralds sparkled in an innocent face, he quickly turned to look at Lex who was enraptured by the face in front of him. 

Clark made his way down the stairs gripping hold of his dogs collar. "My Lord Luthor?" 

"At your service Mr Kent." Lex bowed his head. "May I present Dick Grayson, Pete Ross and Bruce Wayne." 

"You must be hungry I will send to the kitchens." Clark was about to ask his manservant to go. 

Dick managed to stop drooling an pick his tongue up of the floor. "Mr Kent we would not hear of it." 

"Wine then, Whitney show our guests to the drawing room and Earl could you please bring up some wine." He turned and nodded. 

Lex stood back staring at him while his guests walked past. Clark also watched but kept nervously looking away and turned to walk with the guests. 

"Mr Kent perhaps you and I should talk. I hadn't realised you would be so young." 

"I was a late arrival." Clark said hoping it sounded like he was talking about his birth and not arrival on this planet. " 

"It puts a different slant on things." Lex muttered staring into space. 

"It does why?" Clark asked interested. 

Lex looked at him placing his hands behind his back so he didn't reach out and touch the younger man. "Well you can't go on living in this house and since it belongs to me people would assume that you were my.." 

"I understand from Chloe the dancer Lana Lang already fills that position." Lex turned away before he smiled. "I have ready the deeds of the estate, the list of tenants and those that receive a pension from my father. You do woudl to carry on with those?" 

"Of course." 

"There is also a list of the livestock on the home farm and I am afraid the accounts aren't very good." Clark looked down a little embarrassed. 

"My estate manager will sort them out before the house is sold." 

"Sold!" Clark exclaimed. 

"Well you can't continue to live here and I have no use for it." Lex watched the young man and the emotions that flittered across his face. 

"I suppose so." 

"So what am I to do with you Mr Kent?" Lex smirked. 

"I am at your hands sir. I must honour my fathers debt" Clark whispered. 

Lex sucked in a breath ignoring the images that crossed his mind. 

"And I cannot for my reputation cancel it." Lex paced. 

"Knowing something of your reputation I can understand that." Clark knew it was impolite but it had been a long and tiring time for him. 

Lex smiled he found this man refreshing. "I think it would be best if you stayed with my father in our family home." 

"May I bring Whitney and my dog." 

"Naturally I will send them on ahead so things won't seem so strange and for you it is a long trip I will send my best carriage." Lex offered. 

"You are most kind." 

"I will write to my father telling him to expect you. I will arrive later, until some solution suggests itself Mr Kent let us remain as we are two strangers brought together by a game of chance." Lex bowed and started to walk out. "Ahhhh try not to be afraid of my father." 

"Why?" Clark asked. 

Lex said nothing and left. It was not long before the door opened and Whitney walked in. 

"Clark?" He could see the confusion on the other man's face. 

Clark knew something was different with this man, as soon as he saw him Clark had wanted to reach out and touch him. He had heard Lex's heartbeat speed up when they first saw each other, there was an attraction there but for him there was more and Clark didn't know what to do about it. 

"I know little of men and I am aware of what they say about him but I have never been more baffled my man in my life." 

Chapter Three 

It had been a long journey for Clark and he had no idea what would be at the end of it. Lex's words echoed in his mind. 

"Let us remain as we are, two strangers brought together by a game of chance." People from the town stared at the carriage as it went by. All of them knowing who it belonged to but not the young man that was sitting inside. It finally arrived at Mandrake, a large beautiful but imposing house. It took Clark's breath away. Readying himself he walked in. 

"I will inform his Lordship that you have arrived." A manservant said with a bow and disappeared. 

It wasn't long before a male voice shouted at some servants. Clark's heart began to beat faster. A man with shoulder length hair and a beard walked down the large staircase, a piece of paper gripped tightly in his hand. 

"I am informed that you are engaged to my son. Who are you? Where did he make your acquaintance?" Lionel Luthor demanded. 

"I am sure you son will explain everything to you sir. The situation is not of my making." Clark replied politely. 

"Take Mr Kent to his room." Lionel ordered, his gaze remained locked on Clark for a moment longer, he then turned and left. 

The servant bowed and walked away, Clark followed walking up numerous staircases until they reached a door hidden away. 

"This is your room." The servant said politely. 

"Thank you." 

"My name is Dominic; if you need anything just ask." Dominic turned away the polite smile vanishing from his face. 

Clark opened the door and inside was Whitney and his dog. He smiled brightly at seeing the two of them. 

"The Lord has put you in the oldest, dampest part of the house." 

Another door in the room slowly opened, just a crack. An eye carefully watching what was going on just for a moment. 

"Well we are all together that is all that matters." Clark said. 

"Clark there is evil in this house." Whitney said seriously. 

"Whitney." Clark muttered with a shake of his head. 

The door slowly shuts quietly leaving the two people in the room unaware that they had been watched. 

"Whitney aren't you being a bit over dramatic. His Lordship certainly does not want me here." 

"Clark I sense evil here. I was told by one of the servants that this house was haunted. I believe it but it is haunted by the living as well as the dead." 

"Whitney stop it. You are giving me the horrors." 

Just then the bedroom door was flung open and in walked Lionel Luthor. The dog growled. 

"That," Lionel pointed at the animal, "goes to the stables." He ordered. 

"To sleep yes, most other times he will be with me as that is what we are both used to." Clark said politely but firmly. 

Lionel raised an eyebrow and then turned to Whitney. "You may leave us." The young man turned to his master and waited for the nod of approval. "Take the animal with you." It was not long before they were alone. "I trust you are comfortable here?" 

"Yes thank you sir." 

"It appears from my son's letter that you are to have 80,000 guineas?" 

"On my marriage sir, it is in trust." "It is not a large fortune as fortunes go. Still are you sure it can only be unlocked by marriage." He asked smoothly. 

"Quite sure." 

"You can't marry my son of course, that is an absurdity. 80,000 is modest enough heaven knows guineas you say." 

"So I am told." Clark answered coolly. 

"It would be a convenient sum for your needs if you could unlock your trust." 

"I'm afraid that is quite out of the question." 

"These things are so, of course. However, nothing is ever `quite out of the question'. Something might be done." Lionel's voice wandered a little as he talked. 

"Sir?" Clark did not like this it made him very nervous. 

"I shall not keep you. You must be very tired after your journey and require rest. I will have some food sent up." 

"Thank you." 

"Tomorrow you will join us for dinner downstairs. I have guests coming and as usual a number will be coming afterwards for the entertainment." 

"The entertainment?" Clark asked. 

"That is what I said boy." Lionel replied sarcastically, slamming the door closed when he left. 

Clark sat down and stared into a mirror wishing he was anywhere but where he actually was. He jumped as the door opened, in walked Whitney. 

"Whitney it's you. I thought he had come back." 

Whitney closed the door. "Be careful of him Master Clark." 

"He doesn't like me; he likes my money well enough. Don't worry, I maybe afraid of him but he can't actually hurt me." 

"He is dangerous." Was all that the young servant said. 

**XXXXX**

Night had fallen, Clark was tired from the long journey but no matter what he couldn't sleep all he did was stare up at the ceiling thinking about what was going to happen. Crunching of the gravel outside made him frown. Climbing out of bed he went to the window and looked out. 

A cloaked figure walked across to a building, just then clouds moved in front of the moon turning everything pitch black. It only lasted a second but when Clark could see again the figure had disappeared. 

Clark went back to bed wondering what was going on. 

Chapter Four 

Lex stared intently out of the window at Clark, watching as the young man towards a building with purpose his long legs making short work of the distance. Lionel watched from another window in the same room. 

**XXXXX**

Clark walked towards the same building that he saw the cloaked figure at, reaching the door he pushed. It was locked. He could have used his strength but it was out in the open and broad daylight. He looked around in confusion there was something going on here. 

**XXXXX**

"This quaint boy you sent down here. Why on earth did you wager for him?" Lionel asked his son. 

"To prevent him from falling into the hands of Edge." Lex told his father. 

"Shame on you Lex. You're becoming a sentimentalist." Lionel scoffed. 

"Not in the least I merely wanted to have the pleasure in frustrating him." 

"And you really have no intention of marrying him?" 

"You know very well I do not especially in the circumstances I marry no one." Lex turned away from his father. "You scared me boy. I thought you were interested." 

"One day father I will marry." 

"One day of course, but not now." Lionel smiled and sat down. 

"Until he is married I am responsible for him." Lex walked back to the window and stared out. 

"Now there I can help you. The boy is not without certain qualities." 

Lex turned. "You are going to trail him through the sharks and see who bites?" 

"Something of that sort." Lionel laughed. 

"Mr Kent is made of stronger metal than you think and if you succeed what will you get out of it?" 

"Rely upon to work that out." Lionel said with a smile. 

**XXXXX**

Clark stood still as a statue as he was measured, poked and prodded having numerous clothes made to fit him perfectly, to emphasize his assets. His skin crawled as Lionel stood and just eyes him up. It made his feel the same way when Lord Edge did it. 

**XXXXX**

Clark walked up the large staircase; the guests had already started to arrive. He wandered from room to room. There were people dancing or talking. In the last room he went into their were people gambling and in the centre was Lionel Luthor. 

"Our young heir. Only invited people are allowed in here but you will be the exception." Lionel took hold of Clark's arm and led him into the room Faces swum by as he was introduced to many men and women of all ages. Clark's head began to hurt he wanted, he needed to escape but before he could do anything Lionel spoke. 

"And this is you dinner companion, Lord Edge." 

Clark froze his eyes going cold. "I know Lord Edge, he murdered my father." 

With that Clark turned and walked away leaving Lionel and Morgan looking at each other. 

Once in the hallway he took a deep breath and placed his hands on the banister calming himself. 

Lex walked up the stairs watching Clark and seeing that the younger man was upset. Standing next to him, placing his hands near Clark's being careful not to spook the other man. 

Clark realised Lex was their and moved his hands away. With one quick and worried glance Lex stared down at the people below. 

"I was just remarking how quick the journeys are these days. I swear that the town gets busier by the month." 

"That man Lord Edge. I can't bare to be near him, his eyes they follow.....I've been placed next to him at dinner." 

"You will not be." 

"May I retire?" Clark asked politely. 

"And run away?" 

"You are right he must be the one to run away." Colour came back into Clark's face, fire man his green eyes shine brightly like emeralds. 

Lex forced himself to breath and not kiss the man in front of him. He couldn't have these feeling, he had a secret and a duty. 

Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake with Chloe walked up the stairs. 

"Lex." Bruce smiled at Lex and faded when he turned to look at Clark. "Mr Kent." 

"Mr Wayne." Clark replied. 

"How handsome you look Mr Kent." Dick said with a smile and a bow. 

Clark blushed and gave him a shy smile back. 

Bruce leant forward, his fingers holding Lex's chin and kissed him on the lips. "Oh Lex." He whispered. "Bruce." Lex said politely. 

Bruce turned and looked at Clark again. "I brought Chloe for you." 

Clark's smile grew bright, watching his cousin as Bruce and Lex walked off. 

"Chloe." Clark grinned hugging her and they headed off together arm in arm. 

Dick and Tim looked at each other and laughed. "It's going to be an interesting dinner. How long do you think Lex can hold out before he kisses Clark? I wouldn't have waited this long." Dick said smirking but deep down knowing that Clark was going to be good for Lex. 

Chapter Five 

The long dining table was covered in all assortments of food, at the head of one side of the table was Lionel and on the opposite end was Lex. Lex smiled and flirted with Bruce who, as usual sat by his side, next to Lionel sat Morgan. The two men matched either other with wits and jokingly barbed comments. 

Clark sat in the middle, on one side of him was Chloe and on the other Dick Grayson. Lionel and Morgan both turned to stare at the young man. Lionel turned his gaze back to the man next to him. Morgan's leer stayed on the young man trying to eat and fidgeting in his chair. 

Clark turned and noticed Morgan watching him; the older man raised a glass and smirked. It made the young man want to run and hide, his skin felt like it was crawling of him. He squirmed trying to ignore that feeling of being watched in such a creepy fashion. 

Lex looked away from his companion and he watched Clark, the young man looked uncomfortable and kept staring down at the other side of the table. Lex could not tear his gaze away as he took in every lovely feature. Clark really looked too good to be true. 

Clark looked away from Morgan once again and his gaze landed onto Lex. 

"Thank you." Clark mimed with his lips, hoping he did it slow and clear enough for the other man, but even if he didn't Clark's huge smile would have told him the same thing. 

Lex bowed his head in acknowledgement. Bruce, with glass in hand watched the interaction between the two. His eyes cool and his mouth in a tight line. He wanted Lex and no young kid was going to steal him away. Placing his glass down he then reached across and placed a hand on Lex's arm bringing the other man's attention back to him. 

Chloe ate some more food, she loved being with her cousin especially with everything that had happened to him. Looking up she saw Bruce flirt with Lex. She tried to concentrate but she kept looking back at him and her eyes zeroed in on his very kissable mouth. 

"A little livelier than your home Mr Kent?" Dick said, grinning. 

"It has quite taken my breath away. I mean all of that out there." Clark indicated to the gambling rooms. 

"Didn't Lex tell you? His father is a gambler, fanatical too. When London became too hot for him, he changed this into the biggest gaming house in Europe." Dick explained. 

Chloe joined in. "He collects 2.5% of the stakes. It's illegal of course but, if Bow and Ash got away it, half a century ago why shouldn't he." 

"The trouble is, as soon as he collects it, he gambles it away himself." Dick grinned at him, Clark laughed and for the first time he was actually enjoying himself with Chloe and Dick. 

"I have seen him wager 1000 guineas on the turn of a card." As Chloe said that her gaze went, once again back to Bruce. 

Clark took a mouthful of drink and turned, placing the glass down quickly he noticed how Chloe's could not stop looking at Bruce. 

"Chloe for heaven's sake you look like a lovesick calf. If you want him, go out and get him." 

"He has eyes for no one apart from that damn Luthor." 

"You have to let him know that you are there. He probably hasn't seen you." 

Clark had never been in love but he had observed people, heard others talking. 

"What do you mean hasn't seen me? I'm around him all the time." Chloe sniffed in disgust. 

"Chloe if you don't understand that, you understand nothing." Clark was not sure how to explain that if she didn't do something to attract attention to her, there was no way Bruce would notice. 

Chloe looked back and glared at Lex, wishing that she had her cousin's heat vision and could just turn him into a pile of ash. 

Lionel turned and glared at the young man. Clark turned and their eyes locked, neither one looking away. 

**XXXXX**

Lionel was ready for bed. A neat brandy in his hand. 

"A nothing of a boy like that is not going to beat me." He muttered. "I must think." 

Dominic stood behind him quietly waiting to see if there were any more orders for that night. 

**XXXXX**

It was a bright morning; there was a slight chill to the air. 

Bruce walked past a large statue. He had found the person he was looking for. 

"Mr Kent?" Clark turned to look at the man who had just arrived. "I would appreciate a word?" Bruce walked over to him, looking quickly at the young man and then indicated the seat, so they both could sit and talk in somewhat comfort. "What is between you and Lex?" He asked bluntly. 

"There is nothing between me and Lex. I do not wish to wed him and he certainly doesn't wish to wed me. I hardly know what I am doing here. I've never people like this before and I'd rather not meet them again and his Lordship holds me up like a slave to the hopeful bidder. That is, as best as I can explain it, my situation." Clark said and finished off with a sigh. 

Bruce looked at him for a moment longer and then started to laugh. "Oh Mr Kent, but I like you for that. I should hate you, but it seems that we must be friends. Clark?" Bruce held out his hand. 

"Friends, Bruce." Clark grinned and shook his hand. "Do you love him very much?" 

Bruce got a far away look in his eyes. "More than life, but he'll have none of me. That is part of his deadly attraction. I know it is ridiculous but I cannot help it. The colder he is too me, the more he makes me suffer, the more I love him. I do like my partners to be strong and take control. Did you know that Lex beat the champion prize fighter just for a bet? What do you think of that?" Clark looked at the other man. "I don't know what to think." 

"No, I had forgotten you were a little country mouse. I wager that you do not know half of what goes on in this house?" 

"I have eyes, I can see." Clark replied. 

"What about what you cannot see?" Bruce asked him. 

Clark frowned and then he remembered his first night there and the shadow of a person that he had seen. The feeling of being watched. 

**XXXXX**

Clark needed to get out; he took his dog out into the countryside and stood their watching and laughing as the animal jumped around in the long grass. Clark looked around and smiled at the beauty that was around him. 

**XXXXX**

Morgan had watched Clark leave and followed him from a distance. Watching every move that the young man made. Hearing his laughter in the air, Morgan felt a tightening in his loins. He wanted to know what it was like to be inside Clark, feel him tightening around him. Clark would be his, which was the one promise that he made himself. 

Chapter Six 

Clark wandered through the large house, heading back to his room. Clark stopped and hid away as he saw Lionel open a secret door way that looked like paneling. When the door closed Clark felt around the edges trying to guess his way in. The door clicked and opened. 

"Are you interested in paneling?" Lex's voice said from behind him. 

Clark turned suddenly. "Yes." He answered automatically. His throat went dry as he looked at the other man in his riding car. Tight trousers encasing his legs, a jacket that fit his lean body and his in hand tapping the end of it into his palm was his riding crop. Clark groaned silently. He could not be attracted to this man; this was the man that had won him in a bet. "Well that is," Clark stuttered. "We had something like it in the library at my home." 

Lex sauntered his way to Clark. Clark tried to breath but his chest felt tight. 

"In this house it does no good to be curious." Lex said. "You must have heard that Mandrake is haunted, you never know what ghosts you might meet." 

Clark smiled shyly at Lex. "Well, if Mandrake is haunted I can't blame the ghosts. It's so beautiful." His mind wandered off at the beauty that was this house. 

Lex's eyes widened ever so slightly. Clark looked back at him and blushed with embarrassment at the heat that emanated from those cool blue orbs. 

"I like to hear you say that. I love Mandrake." Lex moved forward and indicated for Clark to follow him. As they walked through the house Lex explained about it and how each generation had added a section. "It is a great house and a gracious one." Clark looked at the other man and smiled, they made their way back to Clark's room. "Are you happy here?" 

"There are so many strangers." Clark replied not wanting to insult him. 

"You are happy when I place you next to your cousin Chloe at dinner." Lex's voice was cool, emotionless. 

"I am very fond of Chloe." 

"Do you contemplate marrying her?" As they reached the bedroom door. 

"I do not, any more than she wishes to marry me. She's in love with Bruce Wayne." 

"And you?" Lex asked. 

"I'm in love with no one." Clark stated as a matter of fact. 

Lex stared deeply into Clark's eyes. "At least of all to the man whom you are betrothed?" Clark could not look away from those intense eyes. "Shall I make you fall in love with me Clark? Are you afraid of love or merely of me?" 

Clark rushed into his room closing the door behind him, his heart pounding. His trousers tight, Clark had to fight the urge of just pulling Lex into his arms, of finding out what was underneath those clothes. To feel the lean muscle, he leant against the door breathing heavily. 

Lex turned away, a thoughtful look. He saw Clark's eyes darken with desire, with a smirk he walked away. 

Clark could hear Lex leave; he opened the door slightly and watches the other man walk away. His eyes glued to hips as they swayed sexily. 

"If only he didn't have that coat." Clark muttered and blushed red with embarrassment at what he had just said. 

**XXXXX**

Men in a long boat, oars pushing through the water in the darkness made their way to hidden entrance. The moon only, at the odd moment hitting them. 

**XXXXX**

Inside Mandrake, the party was in full swing. Clark was on the floor dancing with an attractive young Captain. 

"It is true, that this part of the coast is alive with smugglers." The Captain said. 

"But surely you have your patrols?" Clark asked. 

"There are so many uninhabited places on this cove that we couldn't patrol them all." He explained. "The boats that the smugglers use simply out run us, if and when we find them." 

"What do they smuggle?" Clark liked to talk to interesting people. 

"The finest velvet's, brandy, tobacco, silks and satins. The annoying thing is that the gold they get for them leaves the country as well." 

**XXXXX**

The dirty looking men rowed they were into a large cavern, hidden away. 

**XXXXX**

Morgan and Lionel sat playing cards. Morgan pulled across all the coins that he had just won in the last hand. 

"The devil take you Edge." Lionel muttered. 

Morgan grinned. "I do hope so Lionel. I couldn't bear to be parted with you." 

"You shall pay for that." 

"Do you challenge me again?" Morgan asked. 

"To eternity." Lionel smirked. 

"50 guineas?" 

"100." Lionel placed a pouch on the table full of coins. 

"You reckless man." Edge laughed. 

A manservant walked to the table, with a tray in his hand. Lionel picked up the piece of paper that was on it and read the note. 

"My apologies Morgan, the challenge will have to wait." Lionel stood and walked away. 

"Shall you be back?" He asked but there was no answer as Lionel had already disappeared into the crowd. 

**XXXXX**

Lex was dancing with Bruce; a frown appeared on his face as he saw his father stalking through the room with a determined look on his face. 

**XXXXX**

Lionel walked into his room and standing there was his servant Dominic. 

"They weren't supposed to be here for another four days. I should have foreseen it. Grab the money." He ordered Dominic. 

"This fills a little bit light to me?" Dominic muttered. 

"Give me that." Lionel snatched it away from him. 

"You have not been dipping into it?" 

"A few guineas here, a few guineas there. I thought I had time to win the money back." 

"What will you do?" Dominic asked. 

"Hold your tongue." Lionel raised his voice. "Give me my cane, I shall be back directly." The elder Luthor made his way to the secret door and went through. 

He tightened his jacket around him as he made his way down the stone stairs, making his way beneath the house through a passage until he reached the caverns. 

Torches alight all around so he could see easily, the pouch clutched in his hand. 

"Hurry up." A smuggler called out. 

"Are you mad coming on a night with a full moon?" Lionel asked trying to get the upper hand. 

"It was pitch black when we left." 

"Give me the paper." Lionel ordered. The smuggler handed it over. Lionel walked around checking to make sure that everything was accounted for. 

**XXXXX**

Clark stood on the balcony watching guards all in red matching into the main entrance. A manservant stood taking the message from the Captain to the owner of the house, Lex. 

Clark watched the servant and head straight for Lex, who was walking down with Bruce at his side. 

The man whispered into Lex's ear. Lex looked around, spotted Clark and headed towards the young man. 

"My dear Mr Kent, how handsome you look. I do hope you are enjoying yourself." Lex took hold of Clark's hand pulling him close he gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered. "Warn my father that the coastguard is here; get through the door behind the paneling." 

Clark pulled away and walked off, the feel of Lex's lips still stayed on his cheek. 

**XXXXX**

"You caught me unawares. I was not expecting you until next week." Lionel told them. 

"This week, next week what does it matter?" Graves snarled. "When you tell us that you are short." 

"You shall have your gold." Lionel growled at them. "It will have to be half now and half later." The smugglers started to yell. "You ungrateful filthy swine. Who paid for your boat? Who made the connections? Where would you be if it were not for me?" 

"His Lordship has never let us down before and it is right we are four days early." Myers walked into the middle of the group. 

**XXXXX**

Clark rushed to the paneling, looking around to make sure he was alone he opened it, walked through and closed it behind him. Heading down the stairs to the caverns. 

**XXXXX**

"It's a tidy living for all of us." Myers walked around talking to his fellow smugglers. "Let's not spoil it; I say we take half the money now and the rest later." 

The others nodded in agreement, all apart from one. 

"It's not alright by me." Graves muttered. "I want my money now." He walked over and grabbed Lionel. 

"Take your paw of me." Lionel used his cane to push the man away. "And keep your distance. Your stench sickens me" 

Clark arrived and saw the group of men. "The coastguard is here and soldiers." He said quickly. 

"Myers, quickly get out of here." Lionel ordered. 

"Not until we get our money." Graves yelled. 

"You fool there is no more." Lionel spat out. 

Graves turned around to his fellow smugglers. "Right then lads, we will take it out of his hide." 

Lionel pulled a sword from his cane and as Graves turned back he ran the sword through the smuggler. The man fell to the ground. Clark turned away, his tanned coloured skin paling at what he had just seen. 

Lionel pulled the sword out. "I will send word when I have the rest of your money. Make sure that is removed." He pointed at the body and walked towards Clark. "Stitch yourself together man, haven't you ever seen a wild boar speared before" Lionel straightened his jacket. "Come let us rejoin our guests." 

"Move." Myers called out watching Lionel walk away and then helping the others to pick up the dead body. 

Chapter Seven 

Lionel made his way down the staircase, Clark right on his heels. 

"Father, may I introduce Captain Jackson who is searching the area for smugglers." Lex said. He left them after the introductions had finished, he didn't want to stand there and listen to his father lie, again. 

"Lord, how exciting." Lionel said smoothly. "Have you found any yet?" 

"No your Lordship, we have had news of a fast boat in the area and hoped that we could search your shoreline?" Captain Jackson asked. 

"But of course, perhaps you would like to take a stroll through my guests; there are some desperate fellows among them." Lionel smirked. Clark looked at the man in disgust, he had just seen the elder Luthor kill someone but he was acting if there was nothing strange about that. 

"That won't be necessary your Lordship, just the shoreline." 

"If you catch any I want first sight of them. I hear they're vastly terrifying." Lionel said easily. 

Captain Jackson looked at him. "They're less terrifying after a touch of cold steel." 

"So I've heard." Lionel replied. 

Clark wanted to open his mouth, to tell the Captain what he had seen but Lex had trusted him and he couldn't betray that. 

Lionel watched the coastguard and the soldiers leave, moving slowly down the staircase. Eyes intent on the men as they marched out. 

"I have heard of many ways of leaving a losing bet but aren't you dramatizing rather?" Morgan laughed as he walked forwards. 

"My leaving our game had nothing to do with this military intrusion. You must remember that I left sometime before they arrived." Lionel explained. 

"I do, it also occurs to me that the silk, that my little fancy over there is wearing so handsomely." Morgan indicated to Clark who was still standing on the staircase. "He also seems to have had a fright recently that the silk could not have come from this country, as indeed does this." Morgan fingered the shirt that Lionel was wearing. 

"Unhand me sir." Lionel said. "You are to sharp." 

"Good gracious Lionel, you know me dim as a poor mans candle. I can just see the puzzle piecing together." 

"You do?" Lionel asked curious at were this conversation was going. 

"Hmmmm," Morgan nodded. "It is something that pre-occupies me; I would probably forget the whole thing were I to find myself united with the delicious silken creature whom is just standing behind us." 

Clark moved foot to foot uncomfortable at the conversation. "Your Lordship, I am tired and may asked to be excused." The young mattered uttered just wanting to escape. 

"You may go." Lionel said. 

"Lionel, I have a proposition for you." Morgan grinned. 

**XXXXX**

Clark ran up the stairs wanting to get away as quick as he could. He ran around the corner and straight into the arms of Lex. 

Lex could see that there was something wrong. "What, what is it? What's happened?" 

Clark could not speak he just tugged Lex into his arms, wrapping his muscular arms around Lex's waist and burying his head in Lex's neck. The feel of the other man and the smell was something that Clark wanted to memorise. Lex stood there frozen his arms out not knowing what to do. 

Clark's eyes widened when he felt himself get hard and whom he was hugging. He ran away leaving a very stunned Lex. 

Lex watched the young man run up the staircase his eyes not leaving that spot until he was sure Clark would not return. 

Chapter Eight 

The next morning Clark felt that he had to get out, just for a walk. He looked out of the window as he got ready. As he headed out, Clark heard a noise behind the locked door in his room. Frowning he walked over to it. It was open. He slowly made his way through another door and down a spiral staircase. Finally he arrived in a room which looked liked a library, books lined the whole room. Te desk was messy and covered in papers. 

A secret door, which had looked like books opened and in walked an attractive older woman. Clark looked around embarrassed at being caught. 

The woman smiled brightly. "Hello, how nice of you to visit me. Do you know I saw you the first night you were here, through the door in the turret room? 

There hadn't been anyone there in such a long time. Who are you?" She asked. 

"Well, my story is a strange one. My name is Clark Kent and I was won by Lord Luthor." Clark grinned. 

"By Lord Luthor, you were really?" She sounded excited about it. "Oh what a rogue the fellow must be." 

"I heard voices my Lady Luthor." A woman said as she walked in. 

Clark frowned and looked at the woman. 

"It's alright Pamela. We have a charming guest. Could you please get us some tea?" Lady Luthor asked. "Poor Pamela, she knows that nobody should be here." 

She moved around the table to where there were seats and indicated for Clark to sit down. "She probably thinks that you came down the chimney." 

"Lady Luthor, you're dead." Clark muttered confused. 

"I feel in love with the idea of being in love. Lionel turned my head; he was such a charming man. Once we married he went through my money so quickly with all of his gambling. We were on the verge of being bankrupt, but there was a huge trust fund that went to my son on my death. We waited until he went on the grand tour of Europe and then I died and he became Lord Luthor and a very rich man. All our money troubles were solved. I retired down here." 

Clark listened to her. "But that's terrible." 

"Not for me, but for poor Lex." She sighed. "You see I've always been a scholar, books are my life and I wanted to write the history of our family and the history of Mandrake. It's my life's work." 

"But why poor Lex?" Clark wanted to know more about the enigmatic young man. 

"My son is the most honourable man I know. When he had found out what had happened he was like a crazy man. Then he realised that there was nothing he could do about it without disgracing me or his father, so finally he accepted it. But, it changed him. He used to be such a laughing, open, joyous young man. 

He became bitter, cynical man. He was like a locked door, detesting the fact that he was living a lie." 

Clark laughed softly. "A locked door." 

"Oh dear, I shouldn't be telling you all of this. Except you had guessed the important part but I am still vulnerable to a handsome face. You do realise that I have put myself in your hands." 

"They're safe hands." Clark smiled at her. 

"Do you love me son?" 

"No." 

"Does he love you?"  
Clark laughed loudly. "Why should he." 

"Oh what I would give to me in his shoes." She flirted. 

Clark's face lit up with happiness. He was so glad to have found someone to talk to. 

**XXXXX**

Lex's face was taut with anger, he stalked across the room. 

"I didn't mind the occasional case of brandy, every does that." Lex muttered. 

"It was only occasional." His father said. "I swear." 

"Stop lying to me." Lex glared at him. "I know everything; you are now running a huge criminal conspiracy." 

"Criminal conspiracy." Lionel laughed. 

"I've let you use me. I've always detested gambling. I've allowed myself to get a cruel and sinister reputation by using my good luck against any fool willing to take me on. I thought the money was going on Mandrake, I knew you were squandering some." 

"The merest amount." 

"I didn't mind that so much. Now I find out that the money was being used to buy illegal contraband. How much did you make, double, triple." Lionel reached over to grab another drink. Lex's hand swung past his face and hit the decanter; it smashed into a million pieces when it hit the floor. Brandy covering the floor, the room thick with its smell. Lionel paled; he had never seen his son this angry before. "Still it's not enough, it's not enough for you my money, your gambling, the smuggling but you still want more, more, more. You're insane with greed." Lex took a deep breath. "You disgust me. It's got to stop, for the honour of the family it is going to stop." 

"And if I refuse?" Lionel smirked confidently. 

"I will have the underground caverns and passages to the sea blocked up." 

Lionel laughed. "You could not do that to Mandrake, it has been part of the house for centuries." 

Lex looked at his father, eyes cold. "I will do it." 

Lionel stood up walked away from his son and turned. "Have you considered what I will do?" He asked. "I would reveal that your mother was still alive. It would bring the world crashing around your ears." 

"You have used that threat once to often father. I am close to the point well you may tell and be damned. Try me. You WILL obey me. It stops here." With one last glare at his father Lex turned and walked out of the room. 

Chapter Nine 

Clark sat astride his horse as they rode through the countryside. He was with Lex's friends but the man himself, had yet not appeared. 

"Where is Lex? He was supposed to join us." Bruce asked. 

"He won't be long; he is on his new stallion Hephestion." Dick grinned. 

"Fearsome brute only Lex can ride him." 

"That is so like Lex." Bruce sighed. 

"I think Chloe has a fine seat on a horse." 

Chloe grinned at her cousin. "Thank you kind sir." 

"That she does but not like Lex." Bruce drooled at the thought of Lex's thighs across the horse wishing that it could have been him. 

Chloe's heart broke again as the man she loved, once again did not notice her. It had been nice that Clark had tried to get his attention for her. 

"Well I still think she is amazing." Clark laughed as Chloe blushed beautifully. Bruce moved closer to Clark. "I uhhh, heard this curious exchange between Lionel and Lord Edge. He was guaranteeing 10,000 guineas on the delivery of the goods and they seem to be looking in your direction." 

Clark looked nervous for a moment and then smiled. "It's probably just one of their gambling plots." 

They all heard a horse neigh; turning there was Lex on Hephestion. The horse reared up onto its back legs. It was trying to shake Lex off but the young man remained atop. 

"Oh my goodness what a magnificent beast." Bruce muttered. Clark looked at him wondering if he was talking about the horse or the man. 

Lex rode towards them and stopped his horse as soon as he got there. "My apologies for keeping you waiting." 

Clark just smiled, silently agreeing with what Bruce had said. Lex's gaze landed on his and they just sat there looking at each other with intensity. The rest of the world faded from around them until it was only the two of them that existed. 

Bruce watched the two of them, not liking the look. He gave his horse a nudge and rode of moving in front of them breaking the spell that had wound around them. With one last smile, Clark followed Bruce leaving Lex a little confused. 

It wasn't long before he caught up with them. 

**XXXXX**

Clark sat down looking in the mirror, sighing at his reflection. Glancing down he noticed the strawberries on the side that he had picked. Grabbing the bowl he headed through the door and back down to see Lady Luthor. 

"Good evening my Lady." Clark said grinning, the smile left he face because sitting in her large seat was Lex. "Oh. I came to see your mother." 

"My mother? Is there any secret that can be kept from you in this house?" Clark smiled. "I found it by accident." 

"The devil you did." Lex replied in a friendly voice. 

"I just came to bring her these." 

Lex stood and looked at the bowl. "Ahhh strawberries, so early. Where did they come from?" "From your own garden my Lord." 

"My mother has a frail heart; she is resting at the moment." 

"Would you please make sure she gets these, with my love." Clark said. 

Lex walked to stand in front of Clark. "I am glad that you have found someone to love at Mandrake. In the short time you have been here, you have found out all our guarded secrets." "You can trust me." 

"Can I?" Lex asked softly. 

"You have the hand of Kent on it." Clark held out his hand. 

Lex took hold of the hand and stroked it gently with his thumb, sending shivers through Clark's body. "Such strong hands are the strong enough to hold these secrets." There eyes met, so many emotions rushing between the two. It was confusing the young man he moved his hand away quickly and rushed out of the room. 

Lex smiled knowing that there was something special between them, he had never felt this before and was looking forward to seeing where it would end up. 

**XXXXX**

Lionel walked around the room. Dominic stood there watching him. "I must confess that I find Lex's silence ominous. Since that hideous onslaught last night he has hardly said a single word to me" 

"You have more to worry about than just that." Dominic said. "Your men are still waiting for the rest of their money and patience is not one of the things that they are good at." 

"They shall have theirs as soon as I have mine." A carriage arrived outside and Lionel smiled. "I am expecting gold and I am expecting it soon." 

Clark got ready to join everyone downstairs. "I beg you Clark, not to go down tonight." Whitney muttered. "The evil that I have always felt here, I feel it stronger than ever. I am never wrong. Please don't go down." 

"Whitney don't be ridiculous. I confess this house is starting to grow on me." 

He gave Whitney one last grin before leaving the room. 

The young servant sighed, his chest feeling tight with worry. 

**XXXXX**

Clark walked down the large staircase. A servant walked up to hi, "Mr Kent, his Lordship has asked me to tell you that your dog has been hurt." 

"Hurt, where?" Clark asked. 

"This way." The servant walked away and Clark followed him. A carriage stood outside waiting. "They will take you to him sir." 

Clark climbed in with no thought; everything about him was worried about his dog. He was pulled roughly into the carriage when Clark looked up, sitting there was Morgan Edge. 

Chapter Ten 

The carriage went away from Mandrake; inside Clark was struggling with Morgan. He didn't want to use his strength to get away. To show what he could do in front of this evil man. 

"When we return we will be married." Morgan muttered as hands roamed Clark's chest and down to his trousers. 

"You must be insane to think I would marry you. I hate you, I loathe you. You make me shudder." 

"How exciting I long to make you shudder." 

"Let me go." Clark begged. 

"Damn you Clark, I offer you marriage, the finest house you can imagine. It is only out of kindest I offer you anything. I could take what I want, could take you without marriage. Suppose I make that fact known, Hmmmm. If I let people know how much you enjoyed it. Where would you be then?" 

"I'll kill you myself." 

Clark yelled as his shirt was ripped down the front, as were the fastenings of his trousers. 

A loud gunshot echoed outside of the carriage as it pulled to a stop. Morgan stopped what he was doing. 

"Out of the carriage." A highway man sat on his horse, his face covered a gun pointed at the door. 

Morgan climbed out first, slowly followed by Clark. 

"I'll have your neck for this." Morgan growled. 

"No doubt." The highwayman muttered amused. 

"Give me your money, your watch and any other valuables." 

Morgan handed over his money. "Take it and be damned." 

"Thank you." 

Clark reached into his pocket and pulled out his money. 

"No sir, I don't take from handsome young men." 

"Sir, would you help me?" Clark asked. 

"You look like someone should." He noticed the torn clothing, which was why he had been gracious before and not taken the money. 

"This man was trying to carry me off. Would you take me back to Mandrake House?" 

The Highway man laughed. "God bless my soul. If I'd known I was going to be doing this I would have come out on my white horse." He reached out a hand and helped Clark climb on the horse behind him. "Up you come then." He handed over a blanket so Clark could rap himself up. 

"Are you insane going with a man like that?" Morgan snarled. 

The Highwayman pointed his gun straight at Morgan. "Would he be sane staying with a man like you?" He fired the gun and scared the carriage away leaving Morgan stranded all alone in the woods. The two of them rode off. 

"I'll see you hanged." Morgan yelled out to the two disappearing figures. 

**XXXXX**

Once they were far enough away the Highwayman slowed the horse to a trot. "The name is Oliver, I was an innkeeper once. The wife ran off with a villain. I caught up with them but he laughed at me. I just hit him and he died, that's me been on the run ever since. There's Mandrake, sir up yonder. I daren't come any closer." 

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for your help." Clark told the other man honestly. 

"A good deed in a wicked world and all of that." He grinned at Clark slowing the horse down. "Be lucky." Oliver called out as he rode away. 

Clark watched him leave and made his way back to Mandrake. The blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders he made his way quietly through the house. 

Standing there at the top of one the staircases was Lex. 

His blue eyes narrowed as he saw the blanket wrapped around Clark's shoulders. Moving forward he pulled it away and saw the torn clothes beneath. Jealousy surged through his body. 

"What happened?" He demanded. 

Clark looked down not wanting to cause more problems. "I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me." 

Lex gripped hold of Clark's arm. "Let me be the judge of that, tell me." 

"I can't." 

"I see you're just like all the rest. Taking the moonlight, I believe it's called. Was it Chloe?" Lex shook him. "Or Dick Grayson was he your fancy?" 

"How dare you, if you must know I was lured outside in your father's name." 

"My father?" 

"Yes and then I was taken by the man I hate more than anyone else, and then he tried to force himself on me." The night had fallen taken its toll Clark slumped in Lex's arms. 

"Lord Edge." Lex muttered coldly. 

**XXXXX**

After Clark was put to bed, Lex went straight to see his father. 

"It didn't work." 

"What?" Lionel answered innocently. 

"Edge and Mr Kent, your nasty little plot. It failed." 

"Have you lost your mind?" Lionel stared at his son. 

"You arranged to have him abducted." 

"What a ridiculous fantasy." Lionel sniffed. 

"Mr Kent escaped; he is back in the house." Lex glared at his father and spoke slowly, controlling. "I have spoken to him." "Whatever happened I played no part in it." 

"What did he offer you?" Lex's eyes never strayed from his father. 

"I have no idea what you mean." 

"Your price?" 

"Heaven's above, that simpering creature where would he find such a match?" Lionel fidgeted on his seat aware of his son's gaze. "One day he would have been thankful for it." 

"How much?" Lex repeated once more. 

"I swear that question is indecent, if Morgan Edge gave me a little present for the introduction." 

Lex walked around the table to his father. "I want the truth." 

"Very well, the devil take you. He was giving me 10,000 guineas. Which was nothing considering that she was bringing a dowry of 80,000. I will not have that nothing marrying you." 

"10,000 that is your price for selling one of MY guests out of MY house to a lecher" 

"It was not like that." 

"It is a stain on the honour of the name Luthor that we will never live down." Lex leant on the chair shaking his head. 

Lionel stood up. "That is all life means to you the Luthor's of Mandrake. The tedium of listening to it my whole life, my family, my wife and now my son. Mandrake maybe your mistress but it is not mine. Well have I silenced you at last?" Lionel laughed at his son. 

"Mandrake will be closed, the tunnels will be blocked and you will be sent abroad." 

"Lex you can't be serious, you can't banish me, and you cannot. 

"But first there is something I must do." 

**XXXXX**

Lex and Morgan stood back to back pistols in their hands. They walked away from each other pacing. 

Morgan turned early, as he did so Dick called out. Morgan fired and Lex fell to the ground. 

Chapter Eleven 

Lionel sat on the sofa, Clark stood next to it. 

"He told me beforehand that if anything were to happen to him I was to ride and tell your Lordship straight away." The servant muttered, leaving as soon as he finished. 

"You." Lionel turned to the young man. "You killed him. He fought this duel for you, a nobody. His blood is on your hands. You killed him." 

Clark's face paled, his chest ached and he felt sick to the stomach. He turned and left the room as quick as he could. 

Lionel sat down, his legs giving way. His only son his heir was dead. 

**XXXXX**

Clark as soon as he was outside ran as fast as he could. He needed to find out had happened. 

As he ran thoughts flittered through his mind. 

"Are you in love with my son? Is he in love with you?" Lillian Luthor had said to him. 

"Shall I make you fall in love with Clark?" Lex, once had asked. 

"His blood is on your hands." 

"Please do not die Lex." Clark whispered his legs moving faster. 

**XXXXX**

A servant pulled open the door and standing there was a dirty disheveled man. 

"I would like to see Lord Luthor. 

"I'm sorry Lord Luthor is not seeing guests Mr?" 

"Mr Kent." Clark had voices from one of the other rooms. 

Clark walked in there; a group of people sat around chatting and next to Lex on the sofa was Lana. Lex reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Clark started to feel sick; there must have been meteors around. Lana wore a necklace and in the centre was a green stone. 

"Mr Kent." The servant announced. 

Lex turned to see Clark fall to the ground. He rushed to the young man's side. 

"Mr Kent." 

"Her necklace, the stone. It makes me ill." Clark whispered before the darkness engulfed him. 

**XXXXX**

Clark awoke, he looked around confused. He was in night clothes and in a comfortable bed. 

Then the memories came flooding back. Lex sitting next to Lana, his hand on her shoulder as she smiled at him. 

"You fool, you utter fool." Clark muttered about himself as he hit the pillow. There was a knock at the bedroom door and in walked a servant. 

"I have run your bath for you Mr Kent. Also you clothes have been cleaned; you were in a right mess." 

"Cleaned?" Clark asked. "What time is it?" 

"Noon sir." 

"Noon." Clark repeated 

"Yes his Lordship awaits you in the drawing room when you are ready." 

"He isn't much injured then." 

"Lord no, thank goodness. Just a graze they said." 

"And Lord Edge?" 

"He has fled abroad; he won't dare show his face in this country again." The servant smiled at him. 

**XXXXX**

Lex stood waiting for Clark. There was fiddling with the door handle outside the room. 

Lex turned towards it. "Come in Clark." He called out smoothly. Clark walked into the room. "I hope you slept well?" 

"Yes I did, what I mean is that I am sorry I slept so long." Clark muttered not looking at Lex. 

"Do sit down." Lex pointed at the sofa and waited for Clark to sit. "When a young man is brave enough to do what you did, you are allowed to sleep late. Unfortunately his must also prepared to face certain consequences." 

"I don't understand?" 

"Are you sure that you fell well enough to face this and to answer some questions?" 

Clark sighed. "I feel quite alright." 

"You epic 'journey' to my aid is now the talk of every club. I told my guests and the servants that you arrived on horse." 

"So I'm the talk of the clubs." 

"A young man arriving in that fashion, unaccompanied into the house of a bachelor. You must see how that you have compromised yourself." 

"Oh." Clark said sadly. 

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Lex asked. 

"Well actually it was for your." Clark suddenly stopped. 

"Yes, it was for my?" 

"Nothing my Lord." 

"What it amounts to, the decision at hand has been thrust upon us. We can no longer go on drifting." Lex walked away his back to Clark. 

"No, I suppose not." 

Lex turned a soft smile on his face. "I, therefore have the great honour to ask you to be my husband." 

"Your husband?" Clark turned away. "No, sorry I can't." 

Chapter Twelve 

The smile left Lex's face. 

"I can't let you marry me out of some kind of duty." 

Lex walked over to the window. "Come here Clark." 

"No." Clark muttered staring into the fireplace. 

"You are going to have to swear to obey me when we marry, you might as well start now. Come here." Lex grinned at him. 

Clark made his way over to the window. "Why?" 

The two men looked out. "What do you see?" 

"I see the famous dancer Lana." 

"You see my good friend Tim Drake, helping her into a carriage which he brought her. They will go out for a meal and then back to house which he also brought her." 

"But I thought she was your?" 

"No she hasn't been, not for a long time. Not since after I met you." Lex took hold of Clark's shoulders and turned him so they could look at each other. "Now will you marry me?" 

Clark nodded a huge smile on his face. They heads moved closer together, their lips meeting. It was a soft and gentle first kiss. Lex wrapped his arms around the younger man. Clark pulled Lex flush against his body as they explored each others mouths. Taking their time, learning what the other person liked. They finally pulled away. 

"Lex." Clark whispered. 

"We will be married at the private chapel at Mandrake. You will go back and make any arrangements you wish to. I will stay here and get a special licence." 

"Lex, there are some things that I have to tell you first, things that may change your mind about wanting to marry me." 

"There is nothing that would change my mind." 

"You know the meteors that made you bald." Lex nodded. "It was my fault, I came down with them." 

"You're an alien?" Lex asked and watched as Clark nodded. "What can you do?" 

"I am really fast, strong. I can see through things and start fires with my eyes." 

Lex looked Clark up and down smiling. "Nothing you have said has changed my mind about marrying you. 

"Lex I." 

"Clark it is fine. I have sent for Whitney. He is going to bring you clean clothes and then he will travel back with you. As soon as I have the licence I will follow you." 

The two men smiled at each other, Lex reached out and gently stroked Clark's cheek. 

**XXXXX**

It was a beautiful day but no one at Mandrake House, all that mattered was waiting to find out how Lex was. 

"Why did I cancel this evening's entertainment." Lionel muttered. 

"It would easy to rearrange is sir." Chloe told him. 

"What do I want with those halfwits, gasping ill bred scavengers?" 

"You are still up set from yesterday sir." Bruce's voice remained calm. "Lex is safe why not go and rest." 

"I cannot rest. I must be alone, alone with my thoughts." Lionel walked away. 

"I am mad as fire with myself." Bruce stood and paced. "It should have been I who went to see darling Lex." 

Dick grinned at Bruce. "You, really." 

"I cannot be alone; it feels as if my brain where on fire." Lionel sighed walking back to them. "Something somewhere is monstrously wrong." 

"It's in your mind sir." Bruce told Lionel trying to help ease the older man. 

"Come and sit down." 

Lionel turned and there walking towards them was a servant carrying a silver tray on top of which was a letter. "I knew it." He grabbed the piece of paper. "It is from Lex." Lionel read it and laughed. "They are to be married." "Who?" Dick asked. 

"Lex and that maggot Clark." Lionel muttered. 

"Clark?" Chloe said with shock. 

"Clark?" Bruce echoed. "What more does he say?" 

"I have matters that I need to attend to." With that Lionel turned and walked away. 

"I bet he is going to have a fit. I will put odds on it." Dick followed the older man to make sure that he was ok." 

"Clark." Bruce muttered angrily. "That snake, he squirmed his way into my favour so he could steal Lex away from me." 

"I am sure he did not mean to do that." Chloe stood up for her cousin. "You probably helped him. Yes, it was a plot between you and that child. That brat." 

"Listen I swear." 

"You could swear your head off and I would not believe you. That lying cheating conniving Judas." 

Chloe took hold of Bruce's arm. "I beg of you." 

"Yes that's right beg that is all you do. I have lost a real man and all you can do is beg. You are pathetic." He swiped his hand across the table smashing the china. 

Chloe glared at him. "Stop it do you hear me, stop it." Her voice was cold. "You are nothing but a spoilt brat. Lex never loved you that is why you wanted him. You never really wanted someone who really cares. Well I've had enough. I am leaving you will never see me again." With that Chloe grabbed his jacket and pulled a stunned Bruce into a hard kiss. She then released him and walked away. 

Bruce stood there stunned just for a moment. "Chloe." He whispered. Looking up at her retreating figure he ran after her. "Chloe." He called out. 

**XXXXX**

Lionel looked out of the window as the carriage that contained Clark arrived. A smirk was on his face. 

**XXXXX**

Dominic walked forward. "Welcome sir, his Lordship could not be here but he has instructed me, because of your new status, that you be put in the King's room." Clark looked back at Whitney and shrugged his shoulders. Dominic showed them they way and lying on the bed was a wedding suit for him. 

"I thought he would kill me." Clark muttered. 

"He needs his son and he knows his son needs you." Whitney said with a smile. 

**XXXXX**

Night had made its way and out by the cove a boat was rowed into one of the hiding places with passages that led to Mandrake House. 

**XXXXX**

Dominic tied up Clark's dog tightly, so the beast could not get away. 

**XXXXX**

Clark put on the suit and looked at himself in the mirror he couldn't believe he was getting married tomorrow. 

"You have a big day, you need your bed." Whitney said with a smile. 

"Whitney I am so excited I couldn't possibly sleep." 

"This will help." Whitney walked over and poured a glass of wine that the Lordship had sent up. 

"I don't want it; I have such a wonderful feeling." 

"Oh well." Whitney drank the wine. 

Whitney stumbled around and fell to the ground. 

"Whitney." Clark called out and ran to his side. 

Clark sniffed the drink. "Drugged." He whispered. 

The door opened and standing there was Lionel Luthor. 

Chapter Thirteen 

"If only you could have been more helpful and been asleep like your servant." 

Lionel had heard little rumours about what had happened when Clark had rushed to his son's side. Lionel pulled out only a small green rock, not enough to make him collapse but just enough to make him weak. Lionel was not taking any chances. 

Clark slowly moved away from the other man, feeling sick to his stomach but knowing that he had to try and get away. Lionel pulled the sword from the cane and advanced towards the young man. 

Clark pushed down a large standing mirror, which shattered in front of the older man. Without waiting Clark ran out, but only able to use human speed. The chase was on. 

Clark ran down the stairs, Lionel right on his heels. 

**XXXXX**

Lex sat astride his horse riding home, he couldn't wait to see Clark. 

**XXXXX**

The corridors seemed to shrink to Clark. He ran through one door and managed to lock it he stood next to it breathing heavily. The sword that shot through the gap between the panels just missed his head. Clark moved away from it quickly. 

Lionel used the sword to unhinge the catch, the door was pushed open and the elder man ran, speeding up trying to catch Clark. 

Clark ran down the spiral stairs. 

"Your Ladyship?" He called out as he opened the door. 

Laying dead over her paperwork was Lillian Luthor. The words finished at the bottom of her life's work. 

Clark heard footsteps very close, he ran to the paneling and opened the secret door that had seen Lillian use. 

Lionel walked in and saw his wife dead. All he had left now was his son. He heard a bolt click. Turning around he ran out, he knew all of the secret passages in the castle. 

**XXXXX**

Lex finally arrived home; he climbed of his horse and headed into the house. 

"Where is Mr Kent?" Lex asked as soon as walked through the door. 

"His Lordship put Mr Kent in the King's room." 

Lex smiled just for a moment and then a horrible feeling came over him. His face paler than normal he rushed through the house. Hoping and praying that Clark was ok. 

**XXXXX**

Clark wandered through the caverns not knowing where he was going. Darkness surrounded him, he felt lost and alone. 

**XXXXX**

Lionel ran to the secret door that he normally used. Pulling it open he ran through. A smile planted on his face he knew those caverns better than anyone. 

**XXXXX**

Lex walked into the bedroom his heart stopped as he saw Whitney laying on the floor. He looked down at many of the doors that were open; he just hoped that he would get there in time. 

His father had truly lost his mind. 

**XXXXX**

"Clark." Lionel called out. "Do you really think you could escape me?" 

Clark felt sick again from the meteors, all he wanted was Lex. A hand gripped hold of his arm tightly. Standing there was Morgan Edge. 

"Clark. I was coming to collect you. How nice of you to come and meet me." Morgan stroked Clark's arm. 

"Edge, well met." 

"I've come to take the handsome Mr Kent. The fast boat is waiting." 

"Not before I get my money." Lionel growled pointing his sword at the other man. 

Edge moved the knife that was behind his back. "I know you Lionel, it would be 10,000 now and then another and so forth." Edge turned away with Clark, Lionel moved to run him through but Edge was expecting it. With knife in hand he plunged it deep within Lionel's body. 

Lionel collapsed to the ground. Edge picked up the stone and grabbed hold of Clark. 

**XXXXX**

Lex ran through the house, he saw his mother dead. He wanted to hold her but knew that there was no time for that now. He had to find Clark. 

"Cavern's." He muttered knowing that there was only one way out. 

He ran down into the darkness. Trying to stay quiet but wanting to move quickly and there was his father dead as well. Lex had lost both his parents in one quick swoop. Who else was down here? Where was Clark? Was Clark still alive? A yell echoed around him. Clark. He picked up his father's sword and headed towards the noise. 

"Edge." Lex called out. "Face to face this time." 

Edge pushed Clark to the ground and watched as Lex walked towards him. 

Edge pulled out the sword that was attached to his belt. Metal hit each other, sparks flew of the weapons as they dueled they way around. Trying to keep their balance over the uneasy ground. 

Edge pushed Lex to the ground but the young man managed to avoid being impaled. "You are fighting about yourself Edge." Lex smirked. 

"One does try to do ones best." Edge grinned manically. 

With one well time kick Lex managed to push Edge far enough away so he could stand and the fight continued. All those fencing lessons Lex loved paying off. Lex punched him; Edge fell to the ground next to Clark. Clark tried to move away but there was a knife against his throat and the meteors still made him weak. 

"It is your choice Luthor." Edge muttered coolly. 

Lex dropped his sword but before Edge could do anything Clark managed to push him away and run to other side of the man he loved. Lex picked up both swords and threw one at Edge. 

"Let's continue shall we?" Lex asked mockingly. 

Edge growled and charged him. 

Lex remained calm and ran him through. Clark was still pale and pointed one hand to the rock. Lex grabbed it and threw it as far as he could. 

The two men looked at each other and rushed into each others arms. 

**XXXXX**

Standing side by side now just married. 

"Lex I love you." Clark whispered. 

Lex smiled. "I loved you from the very first time I saw you." Their heads moved together and their lips met for the very first kiss as a married couple. 

**THE END**


End file.
